Moment of Clarity
by stonerloner
Summary: Former FBI agent Veronica Mars returns home to Neptune slightly broken and harboring a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Veronica's stomach was doing summersalts when she arrived back in Neptune. She didnt know whether it was from the airplane food or if it was because of the lie she was probably going to have to tell her father about why she was coming home unannounced.

She hadn't been home in almost 3 years not since Keith & Alicia's wedding. Sure he would love the fact his only child was home but just because he's the sheriff now and not a P.I doesn't mean the man lost his ability to see right through her. You'd think at age 27 by now she would've gotten better at lying to her dad rather worse. She sat in her car and thought back to what caused her to make an abrupt return to Neptune.

After graduating from Hearst and being accepted into the bureau she moved to Virginia to become an F.B.I agent under the alias Rachel Marks. The name change was just her way of wanting a new start and not wanting to be found by anyone in her past. Because of her small stature and looks she worked mostly undercover as young decoys usually taking down pedophiles and child rapists. Life was good for Rachel Marks a job doing what she loved taking down scum she even managed to have a social life. She had just purchased a loft everything was going great until she was assigned to her next case. Working as an escort where she unintentionally stumbled upon on a local sex trafficking ring. She didn't tell her boss about what she discovered because of course she thought she could handle it, how wrong she was. Instead of going to her captain she decided to gathered information took pictures and planted bugs she was going to nail these assholes to the wall. Until she was made out as an agent, after caught retrieving a bug she had planted the one day she decided not to pack any heat or a taser. They kidnapped and tortured her. When her captain hadn't heard word from her in 24hrs a search was put in motion for FBI agent Rachel Marks.

There was another undercover agent working the same case posing as a madam. The agent got wind that the boys were holding a FBI agent captive. She snuck in a few times at night to seek information from Rachel who was out cold the first couple of days. When the agent returned the third night Rachel was finally awake and able to tell the agent who she was so she could get word to her captain. It took awhile before the agent was able to make a call to her chief so everynight until then she would come in and reassured Rachel everything was going to be ok.

They found her 8 days later unconscious beated badly and bruised in the basement of a whore house. When Rachel finally came to she was told they found her with the help of another federal agent. Immediately Rachel wanted to thank the agent who ultimately saved her life. Unfortunately Agent Natara Sanchez was killed after her cover was blown the same night she made the call to her captain.

Rachel went the next couple of months trying to get her life back together but she never did. All she could think about was agent Sanchez and how she risked her own life for someone she didn't even know. She had a nightmare everynight for 3 months without fail until sleeping aids became her best friend. Her tormentors and Natara's killers were tried and sentenced to life imprisonment. You'd think that would put her at ease but it did nothing. She couldn't escape what happened her story was on the news an plastered on the front page of every newspaper. So she did what she did best she ran from her troubles. Now a year later she finds herself selling her loft and turning in her gun and badge. She booked a one way trip back to Neptune, California no longer Rachel Marks just a slightly bruised and broken Veronica Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Veronica pulled up to the condo Keith and Alicia purchased right after they got married. They had a nice size home being that all their kids had moved on. Wallace was living in New York with Jackie and Darrell was attending college just a few miles away at NYU.

She used her key to let herself in and called out "Honey I'm home!" and was greeted by a familiar face her beloved dog BackUp. He was getting old but he still knew his trusted owners face when he saw it. Her father walked out from the kitchen and stared in awe at his beautiful daughter admiring how she hadn't changed since their last encounter.

"Surprise!" She sang out going in for a hug from the only other man besides Logan who's arms she feels safe in. "I can't believe your here! You could've called I would've picked you up from the airport" Keith told her "What and miss that expression on your face when you saw me? Un uh this was priceless" she joked.

"So what brings you here? How long are you staying? How's Virginia?" Her father had a lot of questions and she would answer them all without saying too much. "Can't a girl come home and see her family?" She questioned raising an eyebrow "Of course you can sweetie I'm just shocked your here" Keith said "Well get used to it you'll be seeing this face a lot" Veronica spoke almost in a whisper "You're staying? What about Virginia and being an agent? I thought you loved what you did for a living what's changed?"

If only he really knew what changed she was gonna tell him honestly but not now. "Things change dad. I just need a new start I'm almost 30, I want something different" she spoke not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either. Keith knew there was more to it than that but Veronica's not a child anymore she'll talk when she's ready to.

"Fair enough whatever the reason I'm glad you're home honey." Keith he told his daughter with a warm smile "I have an hour or so before I have to to be back at the station lets get your things put away then grab a bite to eat." "You're treat" she asked with a smile "Of course after all who's your daddy?" he said as they share a laugh together.

The duo went down to a local coffee shop engaging in small talk and their usual banter. Keith excused himself for a minute to take a call while at a nearby table Veronica spotted a familiar brunette. "Mac?" Veronica asked a little unsure "Eek! Veronica Mars!" Mac squeaked jumping out of her chair to hug a just as thrilled Veronica. "What are you doing here? When did you get home?" Mac managed to get out after catching her breath "A few hours ago I'm here with my dad for lunch." Veronica said letting go of Mac. Just as Keith walked back in.

"Hi Sheriff" Mac greeted Keith "Hello Mac" said Keith returning the pleasantry "Honey I have to get back I can drop you off to get your car if you want" "I can take her home Mr. Mars" Mac interjected "Ok see you girls later" Keith said giving Veronica a kiss on the forehead and rushing out the door.

"So how's my hot shot FBI agent best friend?" Mac asked. She and Veronica stayed in touch over the years remaining each others confidant. But she never told Mac about her kidnapping she couldn't she figured she was entitled to this secret. "About that yeah I'm no longer with the bureau. I just wasn't happy And things change. I figured it was time for something new so here I am." She told her best friend who's mouth was agape. "Wow must've been a pretty big change I remember when you vowed to never live in Neptune again." Mac said sipping her tea

"Enough about me last time we spoke Mackenzie's Software was making history. And what about your hubby how is Dick?" Veronica asked curiously "Business is great I can pretty much retire now. And Dick is great Casablancas Sport Agency is booming." Mac boasted like a proud wife.

Believe it or not Dick and Mac are actually a perfect match she keeps him level headed and he keeps her from obsessing over her work. They got married 2 years ago Veronica wasn't able to attend she was working on a case in New Orleans. Mac forgave her of course knowing how demanding her job is. She doesn't think she's ever seen her best friend this happy.

"I have to admit I was skeptical at first but I see how happy you are and it almost makes me forget how much of a dick Dick really is." Veronica told Mac jokingly. It was true her best friend was glowing. It wasn't until they were walking out to leave the coffee shop that Veronica noticed Mac's baby bump. "Cindy Mackenzie! Is there a baby growing inside of you?" Veronica asked nearly screaming. Mac blushed and answer "Yes! 5 months, I was going to surprise you by Skype'n you this." Mac said pulling out a piece of paper from her bag "The baby's sonogram" Veronica said almost in tears she was truly happy for Mac. "Dick and I agreed and we wanted you to be her god mother. What do you say Bond?" Veronica was now crying "Her? You mean it's a girl? You want me to be her god mother!? Yes Q I accept." Veronica said after gaining her compsure. They shared a heartfelt cry and drove off.

They drove in silence for a brief second before Mac broke it "I guess this would be a perfect time to tell you that we named Logan as the baby's god father." She waited for Veronica to object. The two hadn't really spoke since Veronica agreed to marry him only to give his ring back and move to Virginia a week after graduation.

"Yes it would be a perfect time...but I understand why you guys chose him. We're both adults we can put our differences aside for the sake of that little nugget in your oven." Veronica said with smile "How is Logan anyway?" She curiously asked "He's good the owner of a string of nightclubs in California. But that's not what you wanted to know if he's dating anyone right?" Mac asked with a laughed "Shut up and continue" Veronica replied with a smirk "Well he never really got over Hurricane Veronica but he dates occasionally nothing too serious. But can you blame him.?" Mac told Veronica

Veronica really didn't know what to say she felt bad she hurt the guy but isn't that want they do. She thought he'd be over her and under someone new by now. "Where are we going anyway." She asked Mac "To meet Dick and Logan he said he had something really important to tell me." Mac explained "Sounds personal I don't think he wants me there." Veronica said trying to get out of seeing Logan. "Nonsense when I told him you were with me he said to bring you along and that I'd probably want you there. I promise it'll be quick" Mac pleaded with her best friend "One hour." Veronica said then closed her eyes to emotionally prepare herself to come face to face with the man she once shared an 'Epic' story with.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Mars. You do know in order to enter my home it requires you to exit the car right?" Mac asked sarcastically. They had been sitting in front of her house for almost 5 minutes and Veronica hasn't budged. "Right sorry I totally spaced" Veronica said "Relax Logan has changed he's not the same guy I'm sure all is forgiven" Mac said reassuringly

"Babe we're here what was so-" Mac lost her train of thought. When they walked inside Dick had candles lit and rose petals on the floor throughout the house leading to the backyard. "Uh are you sure he said to bring me along, looks rather romantic" Veronica asked as she and Mac walked outside. Dick and Logan were both dressed rather fancy looking making both girls feel a bit underdressed. "Honey what's going on" an overwhelmed Mac asked her husband who grabbed her hand and recited "Cindy Mackenzie I love you and the day I stop loving you will be the day you can staple water to a tree" the group of four all let out a laugh.

Dick regained his composure then continued "You gave me life a second chance at that and I vow to spend the rest of this life you gave me making you proud. Together we created a life and I'm scared as hell but I'll do my damndest to be the best father. So before you bring life into this world I want to renew our vows so would you do the honors in marrying me again." By this point Mac was hysterical partly due to the fact she was hormonal. "Yes I will marry you today tomorrow any day anywhere." She told him "Alright Logan the ring please." Dick requested "Here you go kind sir" Logan said giving his pal the ring. Dick placed the ring on Macs finger on top of her previous wedding ring. "Let's celebrate with some non alcoholic beverages of course" Dick shouted grabbing his beautiful bride to be again and leading her to the dinner table he had set up for them.

Logan and Veronica exchanged a brief look something was there then it was gone. Logan was happy for his best friend but he couldn't help but wonder how that should be him and Veronica married with a kid on the way. He didn't hate Veronica at least not anymore he was actually glad to see her. He wasn't making holding on to hope or anything but he wouldn't mind giving her another shot. Lets face it there was only one woman for Logan Echolls and that woman was Veronica Mars after all their story was 'Epic'.

"I think it's only right that the maid of honor does a toast in our honor" Dick insisted. Veronica gave him that look "Hey dont look at me like that it's only fair since you did technically missed our first wedding so this is like a pre second wedding toast to the bride and groom." he continued "Fine" Veronica said standing and raising her glass "Dick if you were to tell me in high school that you'd be married and with child to my best friend I would have probably tased you. But times change and so do people." She said giving a look to Logan before continuing "And Mac the Q to my Bond the Thelma to my Louise I love how you were willing to give love a chance. Even more shocked at how you managed to find the heart Dick had buried way inside. I guess it just goes to show you how two people who are total opposites can come together and create a love that's inexplicably amazing. Sorry to get all mushy on you but you know what they say I'm a marshmallow" Veronica said ending her toast. "To Mac & Dick" Logan said eyeing Veronica. The foursome raised their glasses of cider and celebrated.

After dinner Mac clonked out being pregnant and running your own company is tiring. Dick went to lay his wife to rest upstairs while Logan and Veronica were forced to endure awkward silence. Her heart was beating rapidly Veronica wondered if he could tell she was nervous. So much was needed to be said but neither knew how to get the ball rolling.

Finally Dick came back down "Hey Ronnie I know Mac drove you here I can have a car service drive you home" Dick offered "Dont worry man I can take her home. I mean if that's alright with you?" Logan asked "Yeah that's fine" Veronica replied. They said their goodbyes to Dick and headed out the door.

Logan opened Veronica's door for her he didn't know why he did that nervous habit he supposed. They drove in silence even though the radio was on neither one could make out what was playing on account of both of their hearts were thumping like crazy.

Finally Veronica spoke "I don't want it to be like this forever, I don't wanna hold grudges I'm back in Neptune for good now so we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I don't want us to have to walk on eggshells around eachother." "I put my heart on the line and proposed to you only to get it torn out of my chest. I think I have every right to be pissed." Logan scoffed then continued "and how long before you run off again when things get too tough. That's what you do right whenever you don't want to talk about what's eating away at you , you run"

Logan was absolutely right take now for instance she was only back in Neptune because she couldn't face her problems back in Virginia. As much as she hated to admit that boy could read her like a book "That was six years ago, I was 21 and young. I got accepted into the bureau what was I suppose to do!? She asked him

"Stay! I would have!" He shouted "You were the one who decided we couldn't make it work. You decided to go and not even ask me how I felt. It's always what Veronica wants right?" She coukd feel his hurt "And if we talked about it what would have gone differently Logan? I couldn't ask you to give up your home for me to become some nobody in Virginia." She could feel the tears forming. "I would have for you home is wherever I am with you. For fucks sake i proposed to you I wanted to spended my life with you and what do you do you accept my proposal then flake a week later. I would trade up being known for having a notorious father and being some spoiled rich white with a death wish for being somebody's nobody in Virginia any day. Because that's what you do when you love someone Veronica you sacrifice " Logan stated

They pulled up to her fathers house. Silence lingered until Veronica spoke again "For what's its worth if I could do it all over differently I would. I'm sure my apology means nothing now but I'm sorry Logan I hope you can forgive me." Veronica said and exited his car

He had waited six years for an apology and he finally got it. All he ever wanted was for the great Veronica Mars to admit she fucked up. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but nothing ever is when you're dealing with a Mars.

**A/N Review Review Review! Can't wait to see what you guys think I know everything seems so serious I promise to lighten the mood in the next chapter. Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica had been home for a little over 2 weeks she had managed to fooled everyone into believing she was ok. Everyone except the guy who knew her better than anyone else, Logan. The two hadn't really talked much since they had that huge argument the night he drove her home. They were cordial whenever they were together which was usually whenever it had to do with Dick and Mac's wedding. As much as she smiled and tried to settle back into the life she abruptly returned to , Logan just knew there was something off. This wasn't the same Veronica he knew where was that witty bad ass blonde he grown to love all those years ago. Logan had to get inside her mind which would be no easy task it would be like cracking the Da Vinci code.

The foursome Mac, Dick, Veronica, and Logan were all sitting in the backyard of Mac and Dick's enjoying the ocean view and going over wedding details. Since they were already married Mac convinced Dick that they should keep the ceremony small in their backyard with just family and a few friends present. The pair were planning to tie the knot again in a couple of weeks while Mac was still able to see her feet. For 5 and 1/2 months she wasn't that big which scared her but her mother reassured her she'd probably pick up more weight towards the end of her pregnancy.

"Hey Ronnie" Dick said to Veronica using the nickname only he called her. "I'm leaving tonight to go out of town for a few days to meet with some new talent. Would you mind staying here with Macky while I'm gone?" "I told him I'd be fine but he insisted" Mac stated "Yeah well I'd be more at ease if my almost 6 months pregnant wife wasnt alone." Dick added. "Sure no problem I'm glad you asked" Veronica spoke "Alright it's settled" Dick stated "Now lets get you packed" Mac said to her husband Dick walked back into the house with his wife in tow.

"They're are so good together" Veronica said aloud "Yeah they are, the perfect definition of the saying opposites attract." Logan added staring at Veronica. It was no doubt the chemistry between the two was still there buried after all those years. When he looked at her that way Veronica just wanted to fall into his arms and let him make all of problems disappear.

"Logan?" Veronica said as he was turning to go back inside. "Yeah?" He answered. "Mind dropping me off to my house so I can get my car and some clothes?" She asked him realizing once again Mac had driven her there earlier. "Only if you promise not to yell at me this time" Logan replied with a grin "Scouts honor." Veronica signed. She let Mac know they'd be right back then got into Logan's car.

Déjà Vu Logan thought as they drove in silence as he remembered Veronica was the one to break the ice the last time so he'd decided this time he would. "Why'd you come back Veronica?" He asked. "I wanted a change." Veronica replied "So you came home to Neptune? You hate Neptune!." Logan pointed out not buying her answer "Maybe but there are worst places I could be" She said barely over a whisper. Even thinking about what happened back in Virginia gave her chills. "Did something happen is that why you're back?" Logan asked still wanting answers "I really don't want to talk about it." She told him

"Dammit Veronica I know you and I know when something's not right. You're not the same Veronica Mars, just what the hell happened?" Logan asked practically yelling but she knew he meant well. He was absolutely right she wasnt the same Veronica anymore and he's the LAST person right along with her dad whom she could never tell why. Given Logan's history he would probably go back to Virginia and get himself thrown into the same jail as her attackers just so he could beat the life out them.

"I quit my job Logan! Now that you know can we please just drop it." She told him then turning the radio on. Logan had nothing else to say. He stopped pressuring her but his mind was turning with possibilities wondering what in earth would cause her to quit her job and return to Neptune the one place on earth she hated.

Veronica thanked Logan as she got out of his truck. She not only was thanking him for the ride home but for also letting up on the questions. She went inside to grab a few clothes as went into the bathroom to get her toiletries her father was leaning on the door frame. He saw her bag of clothes and couldn't help but think she was running away from whatever again. "Going somewhere honey" Keith asked her somewhat accusingly "Why does everyone assume I'm just gonna pack up and vanish into the middle of the night?." Veronica snapped hearing his accusatory tone.

"You haven't been the same since you returned. I just worry about you kid." Her father said with concern "I'm just going to stay with Mac for a few days while Dick is out of town." Veronica said a little more nicer realizing her dad was just being a dad "I'm sorry dad I love you" she said giving her father a hug " I love you too honey, call me if you need me." He said kissing her on the forehead before she left not realizing she left her sleep aids on the night stand.

When Veronica got back to Mac's Dick was already gone. "Where's Dick? She questioned "Logan just came to take him to the airport. Speaking of Logan he seems a little worried about you. Should he be?" Mac asked her best friend "Logan's just Logan overprotective as usual I'm fine don't worry." She lied "Ok ill take your word on it" Mac said not believing her but she knew Veronica didn't like to be pushed into talking about her problems. "Excellent. Now I've brought the movies basically everyone movie I could find with a shirtless Channing Tatum" Veronica said "And I've got the snacks ever had pickles and ice cream." Mac said "Eww I'll take the ice cream hold the pickles." Veronica said as they both exploded with laughter.

2 movies later both women were fast asleep Mac had went upstairs to get into her bed and Veronica had fallen asleep sprawled on the couch. Mac awoke from her sleep hearing a shrieking Veronica downstairs she panicked and rushed down the stairs a little too fast for a pregnant woman. She turned on the lights to find a sweat soaked Veronica crying hysterically.

Mac went to grab her best friend who almost jumped out her skin when she touched her shoulder. "Veronica it's me Mac. Calm down I'm here what's wrong." She said cradling her best friend who had now stopped crying but was still shaking. "I-I forgot to p-pack my pills" Veronica said trying to regain her composure "Pills for what are you sick?" "My pills that make the bad guys go away." Veronica answered almost childlike Mac had never seen her so shooken up.

"Talk to me V who are these bad guys and what did they do to you" Mac asked now very concerned. Veronica realized she had to tell someone so from start to finish she told Mac about her kidnapping the way they tortured her and how she was helped by another agent Natara who lost her life saving hers. Mac was just as emotional as Veronica was when she finished telling her secret. "Veronica this is not something you can deal with by taking sleeping pills. I have the number for a therapist I've been seeing her ever since Beave-I mean Cassidy committed suicide. She's legit you should give her a call, I can even come with you if need be." Mac said with a weak smile still holding on to Veronica.

Veronica felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Although it was going to be a long process this therapist might be the first step to her getting her life back.

**A/N Review Review! I love the feedback. Until the next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Veronica starts to open up in this chapter. I've added a flashback scene from the day Veronica broke off her and Logan's engagement. I've written different versions of this chapter so bare with me. Let me know what you think be brutal if you must. Until the next chapter :)**

Veronica was sitting in the waiting area of the therapist office, Mac had insisted she accompany her but V thought she should at least attend the first session alone. She made Mac pinky promise to not say a word to anyone not even Dick.

"Veronica Mars?" A petite Hispanic woman called out. "That would be me" Veronica said and stood "Hello Ms. Mars my name is Dr. Avery Downey everyone calls me Dr. D for short. Please come in." The older woman said with a warm smile ushering Veronica into her office.

Veronica was nervous and it showed she was never really good at talking about her problems. Dr. D sensed Veronica's uneasiness so she spoke "Let me just start out by saying I will not make you talk about anything you feel uncomfortable with my job is to listen not to pressure. Although the only way i can help you is if you trust me. You think you can trust me Veronica?" Dr. D asked

Something about her voice soothed Veronica. Dr. Avery Downey was a petite woman at least in her early 40's the pictures on her wall suggested she was a mother and the wedding band must mean she's married. "Yes I trust you" Veronica answered after taking a moment.

"Excellent now let's begin. First off what brings you here Veronica?" Dr. D asked. "I was a former FBI agent for 6 years you know ideal job great life. Until a little over a year ago when I-I was attacked" Veronica said just above a whisper then started to shake.

Dr. D touched Veronica's shaking arm then spoke "If you don't want to talk about that just yet lets rewind say 5 or 6 years how was you're life then?" Dr. D said calmly which caused Veronica to relax. V stopped shaking then exhaled deeply.

"6 years ago I had graduated from college with my then boyfriend Logan Echolls you may have heard of him. He proposed to me the night we graduated it was the happiest moment of my life." Veronica said with a glimmer in her eye that Dr. D noticed. "Then a week later I called it off after being accepted by the bureau. I loved Logan the love we shared was inexplicably amazing. We had been through so much over the years but this opportunity only comes once so I made a choice." She finished the glimmer in her eyes was now gone.

Veronica thought back to that day they went from celebrating their engagement to a screaming match in their apartment.

_"So that's it Veronica you're just gonna pack your things and go?" Logan asked as they were laying in bed together following a night of celebratory sex. "I haven't decided yet this opportunity only comes once Logan." Veronica said trying to reason with him "The fact that you're even considering it means I should just help you pack your bags." Logan told her._

_"You know how long I've wanted this I thought you'd be happy!" Veronica shouted. "My girlfriend scratch that my fiancé is moving to Virginia pardon me if I lack enthusiasm" He scoffed._

_She understood his anger but what was she suppose to do if she stayed she'd only end up resenting him. Should she sacrifice her happiness for his? "What about our engagement Veronica?" Logan asks. Veronica sighed "Maybe we should hold off on that at least until I figure out what I'm going to do." She spoke_

_Logan was heartbroken he knew at that very moment they were through. Veronica already had her mind made up she was going to leave him and Neptune in her rear view mirror. "Don't drag this thing out Veronica for once just pull the band aid off now." Logan said._

_They were no longer lying in bed but now fully clothed and standing in front of each other with tear filled eyes. "Logan I love you don't hate me please but I have to take this job. I don't want to always wonder what would've happened if I don't" Veronica told him with tears falling._

_She went to take her ring off to hand it to a somber looking Logan. "You wanted a way out now you got it. But I won't ease your conscience by taking the ring back. So long Mars" said Logan giving her one last kiss then headed out the door._

"Veronica?" Dr. D called out noticing that Veronica was in deep thought. "What about Logan are you guys still in contact?" She inquired. "We recently became in contact again. Our best friends are getting re-married." Veronica informed.

"So how is it between you two now? Is it awkward?" Dr. D asked her patient "Very. Logan and I share a deep-rooted history from love to lives lost to bloodshed. We seem to always come back to each other but this time idk if we can" Veronica told her therapist, "And why is that? If the love you two had was real I'm sure you could work it out." Dr. D questioned. "I wish it were that easy Doc I really do but there are something's from my life in Virginia that I just can't tell Logan. He's not going to want to be with someone who's broken." Veronica said trying to control her body's urge to shake.

"This is about your attack isn't it? You're not broken Veronica you've been through a traumatic experience but you made it out alive. It's normal to feel this way, just remember the only way you can build up the courage to talk about your attack with your loved ones is to start by telling me. I won't push you you're free to go at your own pace but just remember the sooner the better. This concludes our first session can I expect to see you back here same time in two days on Thursday?" Dr. D was really looking forward to helping Veronica she reminded her a lot like her late daughter.

"That wasn't as bad as I imagined it even though I know there's much more to uncover." Veronica said standing "As long as you trust me it will only gets easier from here. See you Thursday Veronica." Dr. D stood shaking Veronica's hand "Thursday it is then" Veronica said returning the handshake and exiting her office. Veronica knows that they haven't even scratched the surface yet but she's willing to work towards it. She thinks she might just like this therapy thing after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Veronica's breakthrough therapy session. I added a flashback scene between Rachel Marks and Natara Sanchez. Enjoy and please review. Until next time :)**

2 weeks into therapy and traces of the old Veronica were starting to resurface. Dr. D and V had talked more about Veronica and Logan's rocky love they even talked a bit about Lily. Today Veronica was finally ready to open up to Doc about her kidnapping with Mac sitting out in the waiting area in case she was needed for moral support.

Dr. D had Veronica recall everything about her incident bit by bit. She couldn't remember much except the conversation she shared with Agent Natara Sanchez.

_"Rachel, I promise to get you out of here" Agent Sanchez told Rachel as she cleaned her wounds with a warm rag. Agent Sanchez had been sneaking into the basement to see Rachel for 3 nights. _

_"You don't have to do this, risking your own life to save mine is crazy. No sense in 2 federal agents getting killed" Rachel said weakly. She was severely dehydrated and hadn't ate in days._

_"I took an oath to never leave a man or woman behind, now save your strength and drink up." Natara ordered giving her a cup of water. She had been practically nursing Rachel back to health since she got there._

_"Am I going to die?" Rachel asked Natara quietly_

_"Not on my watch you won't you still have your whole life ahead of you. You kinda remind me of myself you're a fighter Rachel Marks I can see it in your eyes. I'm gonna go, tonight is the only night I have to make the call to my captain. I'll be back I promise, get some rest."_ _Agent Sanchez told her as she snuck out the same way she entered. _

That was the last time Rachel would see Natara she was killed after hanging up with her captain giving him their whereabouts. After they killed Agent Sanchez they went back to torture Rachel reopening wounds Natara spent days trying to heal. She was beaten for 5 days straight before the FBI eventually found them.

Veronica had finished recalling her attack blow by blow. The way she constantly blamed herself for what happened to Natara and the reoccurring nightmares like the one that landed her in this very office. Veronica noticed Dr. D was quiet with large tears brimming in her eyes.

"Doc?" Veronica asked puzzled. She had gotten to know Dr. D over the past couple weeks and she didnt take Doc for being a cryer. She was a fiesty older woman a hardass kind of like Veronica used to be.

Dr. D wiped away her forming tears and went over to her desk to pull out a picture. "Do you recognize this woman?" Dr. D asked Veronica. Veronica was taken back at what she saw.

"Natara?" Veronica asked Dr. D almost immediately crying.

"She was my oldest daughter. You two were kind of one in the same she went off after graduation to become a federal agent also. Her father and I dreaded having her so far away from home but she was independent and strong willed like yourself. Last year we received a phone call telling us every parents worst nightmare. Natara was killed in the line of duty they didn't tell us much because the case was confidential just that she sacrificed her life for another." Dr. D said managing to not shed a tear.

"I'm so sorry, I hate myself you must hate me too it's my fault she's dead!" Veronica cried out shaking uncontrollably.

Dr. D couldn't hate Veronica her daughter died doing exactly what she was raised to do. She reached out to hug a still shaking Veronica.

"Come here darling. I could never hate you, you gave me the closure my family has been wanting for almost 2 years and for that I thank you Veronica. I'm just happy to know my daughter didn't die in vain. Now you have got to stop blaming yourself for what happened you had no control over the situation. Where's that fighter Natara saw inside of you? That's the woman I and I'm sure everyone who knows you wants to see." She said still holding on to Veronica. "Take this" she told Veronica unclasping the piece of jewelry around her neck. "This was Natara's I wear it everyday to keep her near me and now I want you to have it. I want you to have a piece of her with you so whenever you feel like giving up remember Natara gave you a second chance at life."

It had to be fate well and Mac that brought Veronica to Dr. D's office. Veronica exhaled deeply feeling like the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. Her days of hatred and self loathing were now over she had a second chance at life and she wouldn't spend it wallowing in her own self pity.

"Thank you Dr. D I definitely won't walk out of here the same person I walked in as. That I owe to you and I will forever remain grateful for eveything you've done for me." Veronica told her therapist and new found friend.

"And I thank you Veronica Mars for giving my family peace. I hope to see you again in a couple of months for a follow up visit." Dr. D spoke giving Veronica one last hug

"You can't get rid of me that easy I'll be back sooner than you think Doc." Veronica said

"My door is always open and by the way call me Avery" Dr. D smiled and waved as Veronica walked out of her office.

"You're actually smiling I'm guessing you're session went well? Damn I'm good!" Mac said boasting and standing as V walked out of Dr. D's office.

"Thank you for talking me into this Q" Veronica told her bff as she kissed her on the cheek "Now we have some serious wedding shopping to do on the count of you're getting re-hitched in a week!" Veronica told her best friend cracking her first real smile in a year.

"Anytime Bond anytime. But first food I'm thinking pickles and Oreos!" Mac suggested as Veronica frowned her face in disgust.

The twosome walked towards _the elevator with Veronica singing aloud _

_"And the pain will fade I'll get back on my feet it's not the end of me. my heart is still open_

_I'm bruised but not broken"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Dont hate me guys, I know its kinda short. Sorry for the absent of LoVe interaction. I just wanted Veronica and Keith to have their moment. MaDi's wedding and lots of LoVe in the next chapter. Until next time :)**

Mac and Dick were getting married in 3 days and Veronica was pooped. She and Mac had been running around doing last minute wedding prep for the past few days. Dick and Logan had it easy all they had to do was show up and look spiffy. Since tonight would be Veronica's only free day of non stop wedding madness before the wedding she decided to spend the night at her dads instead of Mac's like she had been the past couple of nights.

"Hey honey, how's the wedding coming along?" Keith asked his daughter as she walked into the living room.

Veronica plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. "Dad do me a favor remind me to never get married" she said letting out an exhausting yawn.

"Now that I can do" Keith replied as he took his famous lasagna out of the oven. "You hungry? I've made lasagna your favorite. Alicia had some book club thing so it's just the two of us" He told Veronica hoping she'd join him for dinner. She's been in and out of the house all week they barely had a chance to talk.

"My favorite meal with my favorite guy how could I refuse." Veronica replied with a smile. She and Keith sat at the table and engaged in the usual Mars banter. After they finished their meal Veronica cleared the table. It was the little things like dinner with her dad that she missed. The two had always been quite the pair conjoined at the hip they were. This is why keeping her secret from him was eating her up inside.

"Dad? We need to talk" Veronica blurted out she just couldn't keep this secret anymore this needed to be said.

"Ok let's talk honey." Keith said sitting on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him and motioned for Veronica to come over.

She felt herself starting to shake she remembered her breathing tatics then walked over to sit next to Keith. "I wanted to talk to you about why I came home out of the blue." She began as Keith sat giving her his undivided attention. "Does the name Rachel Marks ding any bells?" Veronica asked.

Keith immediately recognized the name. "She was the woman who was kidnapped and beaten down in Virginia. Her story was featured on every news channel I couldn't find a station that wasn't covering it. They never showed her face though, I can't begin to imagine what her parents were going through" Keith spoke it gave him chills just thinking about it.

Veronica was contemplating backing out after seeing how her father reacted just by mentioning it. She took several deep breaths and continued.

"They never showed her face on the news because I begged them not to." Veronica stopped again causing Keith to look at her with a confused look. He couldn't figure out how his daughter was connected to this girl.

"I'm Rachel Marks, she was me dad!" Veronica blurted out and down poured the tears. "I know I should've told you I should've called but I couldn't."

Keith felt his heart drop not his daughter his baby girl. How could she keep this from him he would've been there for her. If he wasnt already sitting he would've fallen for sure. The things he read that they did to her replayed in his mind repetitively.

"Dad say something please." Veronica cried out. He couldn't say anything he just pulled his daughter close to him and silently began to cry. Part of him wanted to punch something/someone but that was the last thing Veronica needed.

"My job is to protect you and I failed. I should've never let you live out there alone, what kind of father am I?" Keith said aloud with tears in his eyes

"It's not your fault dad you didn't know this would happen no one did." Veronica said crying.

"Why didn't you call? How could you keep this from me for over a year Veronica? I'm your father for Christ sakes" Keith said angrily.

"I was scared and ashamed and I thought i could deal with it on my own. But dad I'm better now I really am, I've even been seeing a therapist for the past few weeks. Shes been helping me work through my anxiety and depression. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner I just needed to cope at my own pace. I understand if your mad just don't stop loving me." Veronica told Keith emotionally.

"I'm not mad sweetheart I just wished you could've come to me I'm your dad you can tell me anything you know that Veronica . I love you honey that'll never change." Keith said bringing her in for another hug. He rocked and cradled her like he did when she was younger.

"Remember when I suggested I get you one of those giant hamster balls so you can be protected at all times? I'm thinking about reconsidering that idea." Keith said to Veronica giving her a weak smile

"If I recall I told you it would only draw more attention to me, nobody likes a blonde in a hamster ball" Veronica replied mirroring his smile

"I'm willing to sacrifice your golden locks if need be." Keith replied still cradling his only child as she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Being that this wasn't Mac&Dick's first wedding the duo decided to opt out of any bachelor and bachelorette festivities as well as a wedding rehearsal. Mac now 6 months pregnant was put on bed rest due to her high blood pressure. Probably from the combination of work and their upcoming wedding. Dick was now glad they had decided to keep it small and simple. In two days he would pledge his love to the woman of his dreams for a second time.

"Babe what are you doing carrying that? You're supposed to be taking it easy remember?" Dick asked his wife who was obviously ignoring doctors orders.

"I needed to do some laundry I'm being careful I know my limits Dick" Mac said a little agitated. She hated not being able to do anything and sitting still was something she had never been a fan of on account of her ADD.

Dick knew she was getting flustered with him hovering over her but he couldn't help it. "That's what I hired extra help for I don't want you to overdue it. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Dick said giving his bride to be again a kiss on the forehead.

"Can we just go somewhere anywhere is fine. I just need to be out of this house we don't have to do anything over exerting." Mac said making her saddest face possible.

"When you make a face like that how am I to say no? Fine..how about lunch? I'll see if Logan wants to join us you should invite Veronica too." Dick said

Logan was sitting in his home office going through old junk when he found the scrapbook Veronica had made him for his 21st birthday. It was filled with bits and pieces from their rocky relationship. Logan couldn't help but smile coming across the picture she added of ATF agent Ben's face after Logan assaulted him thinking he was going to do harm to Veronica. How could he forget the day of their first kiss his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing.

"Hey bro Mac & I are going out for lunch and you're coming with so meet us at Luigi's in half an hour." Dick told his pal before Logan could even say hello.

"What makes you think I don't already have plans? I could have a date or something." Logan asked knitting his eyebrows together even though they both knew he didn't. Not that he didn't get offers its just none of the women were his type, face it they were no Veronica Mars.

"I know you dude now get dressed oh yeah and Veronica comings too." Dick informed before hanging up.

Logan perked up at the news his former flame would be in attendance. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her yet whenever he would see her at Dick and Mac's she always seemed to find an excuse to leave. He was starting to think she was avoiding him.

Mac called a still sleeping Veronica with an invite to lunch.  
"Hello?" Veronica answered groggily

"Don't tell me you're still sleeping Veronica its almost 12:30 in the afternoon. Wake up I wanted to invite you to lunch." Mac exclaimed

"12:30? I had no idea it was this late" Veronica yawned. "I was having a Mexican standoff with the Sandman last night..he won" she let out another yawn.

"Are you having nightmares again V? Mac was concerned. The last thing she wanted to see was her best friend take 10 steps back in her recovery process.

Veronica wanted to lie but she couldn't. Good thing her dad had taken Alicia out of town for the weekend otherwise she would've awoken them with her screams in the night. "Just one, compared to my having one every night this is nothing. I'm fine Mac, pinky promise. Now where to for lunch?" Veronica replied quickly trying to change the subject.

"Luigi's in about half an hour I had to beg Dick to get me out of this house. He's been so overprotective lately" Mac explained

"And he has good reason to I'm on Dick's side you need to take it easy. I'll get dressed and head out soon see you in a bit." Veronica told her BFF then hanging up

Veronica couldn't help but wonder if Logan would be there. Of course he would its always the four of them. She had been avoiding him for a week or so not really knowing why. Maybe she was afraid he'd bring up why she was back in Neptune again. After Veronica finished her therapy with Dr. D she had vowed to stop lying to her loved ones and Logan was no exception to that rule.

Logan and Veronica arrived at Luigi's minutes apart. Logan arrived first perhaps a little to eager to see the petite blonde. Mac and Dick were stuck in a traffic so they called to let them know they'd be a little late.

"Shall I escort the lovely couple to their table?" The waiter asked referring to Logan and Veronica

"No we're not a couple!" Veronica blurted out a little too fast. The waiter apologized and led them to their seats Logan informed him along the way that they'd be expecting two more.

They sat quietly for a minute before Logan spoke. "How long are you planning to avoid me Veronica?" He asked

"It's not that I'm avoiding you Logan I've just been dealing with a lot lately. Nothing personal I'm sorry if I made you feel some kind of way." Veronica replied

"Well I still think we have some things to talk over you know with you being back and everything." Logan added

Veronica knew he couldn't avoid him forever and quite frankly she was tired of doing so. It was time to lay eveything out on the table and she meant eveything. "I agree but not now. How about dinner at your place tomorrow? I promise to be as open as possible." Veronica told her former beau.

"If this is some kinda plan to get me alone in my house to have your way with me just know I'm all for it just promise to be gentle." Logan said in a sensual tone. And for the first time since she'd been home the two shared a genuine laugh together.

"Sorry we're late. Did you guys order yet?" Mac said interrupting their laugh. Logan and Veronica shared a looked then engaged in conversation with their best friends.  
_

Tomorrow had come and Logan was anxious to see Veronica he knew it'd be awhile since Dick had sent her and Mac for a day at the spa. He didn't mind, waiting on Veronica was something he had grown accustomed to.

Mac was originally opposed to Dick sending her to a spa. She and Veroinca had never been the type of girls to take part in that kind of stuff. But they could both agree they'd return after getting the best massage they ever had.

"Shit! I'm running late as usual" Veronica said aloud realizing it was almost 6.

"What's the rush gal pal? Mac asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I'm suppose to have dinner with Logan at 6 we're supposed to 'talk'." Veronica informed

"Are you gonna tell him everything Veronica?" Mac questioned

Veronica wanted to tell him eveything she really did she was just afraid of the outcome. But she remembered Dr. D telling her putting eveything out in the open is one step towards the healing process.

"That's the plan, wish me luck. You just get some rest missy the big days tomorrow!" Veronica said giving Mac a hug before they went their separate ways.

Already breaking every wedding tradition Mac and Dick decided to add spending the night with each other instead of apart to their list. There was no way Dick was letting Mac out of his sights for a whole night. Instead he would spend the night at her beck and call. He had even bought her ever weird combination of cravings she could desire. He had her bath water drawn which was lit by candle light. Followed by a foot rub and a movie something that wouldn't send her hormones all over the place. Which ruled out anything relatively sad and or scary.

Mac didn't know what she did to deserve such a great guy like Dick. "Thank you babe for everything, you are truly something special." Mac said tearing up and gave her husband a kiss

"For you I'd do any and everything I love you babe." Dick replied kissing away her tears. The two nestled up on the couch and drifted asleep they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**A/N I had to break this chapter up its way too long. MaDi wedding up next but first LoVe's dinner together. Review and Enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Ok I've once again prolonged MaDi's wedding I just couldn't fit it all in one chapter. Hope you enjoy all the LoVe in this chapter. Until next time Enjoy:)**

Veronica didn't have to knock when she got to Logan's he had informed her to let herself in whenever she arrived. V walked into his home amazed at its contents especially the artwork that was hung throughout.

"You like?" Logan asked sneaking up behind her. "Trina painted them, who knew the old girl actually had talent." He added

"They're amazing I'm even more amazed that you have them in your home I thought you two hated eachother." Veronica replied following him into the kitchen.

"We're on better terms now she was even living with me for awhile at one point. At the end of the day she's the only family I have God knows I can't afford to lose her too." Logan stated  
"Dinners almost ready you want to join me on the deck for a drink?" He asked Veronica changing the subject.

"Sure but don't try to serve me any of those girly drinks I'll have what you're having." She told him with a grin

"2 shots of whiskey coming right up." Logan said challenging to see if she was really up for the task.

"Bring it on Echolls." She quipped

Logan was surprised to see her gulp down the first two shots with ease. Who would of thought Veronica Mars was a fan of hard liquor? He figured two would be both of their limit there were still questions to be answered and he needed her sober.

"Dinner is served." Logan announced as he brought the food out onto the deck. It was too much of a beautiful evening to spend it inside. Not to mention his home was located right on the beach giving them a perfect view of the sunset.

Veronica was immediately shocked and flattered to see Logan had prepared her favorite meal lasagna homemade breadsticks and a freshly made salad.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to win me over Mr. Echolls." Veronica said taking a bite of her food.

"Well you know what they say. The way to a Mar's heart is through her stomach." Logan replied giving her a smile.

The pair finished dinner then walked inside and sat in front of Logans fireplace. It was quiet for a moment then Veronica spoke "If my heart is all you're after Logan you've got it you've always had it." She told him just hopes he still wanted it after she told him everything. "Ask me anything I promise to be as honest as possible." Veronica told him taking off her boots to get comfortable on the floor.

Logan had a million questions running on a loop inside his head. No since in beating around the bush he asked the most obvious one. "Why are back in Neptune Veronica?" He asked

She expected that question it only made sense he'd ask. Veronica took a deep breath and started.

"Last year I was working a case posing as an escort, one night I was working and stumbled upon a sex trafficking ring. Instead of relaying knowledge to my captain naturally I decided to try and solve the case myself. Bad idea, needless to say I was made as an agent and I was kidnapped." She stopped and looked at Logan whose eyes were locked in on her.

Veronica hesistantly continued "They tortured and beat me for days I didn't think I'd make it out alive. There was another agent working the same case undercover her name was Natara Sanchez. And every night she came and reassured me everything would work out. She risked her life saving mine they killed her after she got word to the bureau about me being held captive."

Logan was barely holding his composure but didnt interrupt her instead he held her hand seeing that she was beginning to shake.

"One night she never came back and I was beat even more ruthlessly than before for idk how many days. Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital and I'm told Natara was killed. My attackers are in prison serving life sentences but I never fully recovered. I blamed myself for getting Natara killed I couldn't deal and just like you said I ran from my problems and now I'm here back in Neptune." She didn't know she was crying until Logan wiped her eyes.

There was silence as Veronica looked at Logan his eyes who were brimming with tears. His emotions were out of control he was angry she kept this a secret she could've called him. He also felt pain for her she went through this traumatic ordeal then had to keep it a secret from everyone she loved. He didn't know what else to do but pull her in close and held her as she cried. Veronica thought telling her dad was hard but telling Logan felt 10x's worse. When she finally stoped crying she pulled away and waited for Logan to speak.

"I wish you would've told me I know it was nothing I could really do but I could've just been there with you. Don't ever think you can't talk to me I don't care if we just finished tearing each others heads off you can come to me Veronica. " Logan said with letting his tears fall.

"You mean you still love me? How could you love someone who's broken? Do you really wanna get swept up In hurricane Veronica again.?" She asked Logan

"You're not broken and I never stopped loving you Veronica you've been with me through accused murder trials my moms death pissing off mob families the whole nine yards. I think the real question is are you willing to get swept up in Hurricane Logan?"

She let out a slight chuckle. "I love you Logan" Veronica told him looking directly in his eyes. Logan's eyes grew wide that was the first time Veronica had ever said those words aloud.

"Come again?" Logan said smiling wanting to hear those words again.

Obviously they've loved eachother for a decade she had just never actually said the words out loud.

"I love you Logan now please just fucking kiss me." Veronica told Logan who happily obliged.

Hours later the duo found themselves tangled up in the sheets of Logan's bed. "Down boy" Veronica said catching her breath "I still think you should consider going pro in that" she informed him.

Logan laid there playing in her hair while Veronica propped up on her elbow so she face him. "So now what?" She asked

"What do you mean" Logan asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"I mean what are we doing? Was this just pitty sex or are we seriously about to embark on another roller coaster ride of 'Epic' love?" Veronica asked

"Veronica I can't promise I won't ever screw up again, because we both know that would be a lie, but I can promise you that there is nobody else I see myself with. This won't be easy I imagine we both still have some growing to do. 6 years ago I asked you to marry me and that offer still stands. I'm not saying it has to happen now. Just know the ball is in your court now whenever you're ready I'll be at the alter waiting." Logan told the love of his life.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy right?" Veronica said reciting the same words he used the night he confessed their 'Epic' love to her.

Veronica nestled back into the comfort of Logan's arms. He kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep. Logan couldn't fall asleep right away his mind was still racing he was glad she was back just not under those certain circumstances. She deserved a piece of happiness and he knew exactly what he was gonna do.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why Miss Mackenzie I reckon you could steal any mans heart today." Veronica said in a southern accent admiring how beautiful her best friend looked.

Mac smiled "There's only one man's heart I want to steal Mars. You on the other hand may have a few gentleman willing to give you theirs." Mac said pointing a V's dress.

Since they were getting married on the beach in their backyard Mac and Veronica both thought summer dresses and no shoes would be a perfect fit for the occasion. Reaching almost 6 1/2 months in her pregnancy Mac was all for no shoes since her feet had swelled up recently. She wore a stapless cream colored dress that accented her growing belly and flowed loosely at the bottom with her hair pinned up giving her a classy look. Veronica was wearing a strapless tea length red dress with a sparkling sash. Her hair was curled making her golden locks fall just below the shoulders.

"Are you ready to make an honest man out of Dick...again?" Veronica asked her gal pal.

"That I am Bond." Mac said locking arms with V.

"Well lets do this Q." Veronica said walking her BFF downstairs.

The guys were already down on the beach along with a few family from Mac's side. Dick didn't have any family besides his mom who he hasn't spoken to since Cassidy's funeral. Mac , his unborn daughter , Logan and even Veronica were his family now and he was just fine with that.

"You ready to do this...again?" Logan asked smiling at his best friend. He was truly happy that Dick found someone who actually loved Dick for Dick and not his millions.

"Definitely, I'd marry Mac again and again. Looks like we both have two amazing girls who love us no matter how screwed up we are." Dick said to Logan.

"How'd you know me and Veronica were back together?" Logan asked curiously. He hadn't told Dick about his and Veronica's night together.

"C'mon bro its always been Veronica everyone knows that, you guys are like the perfect combination of crazy. Do us all a favor and don't let her go again at least not without you I don't care if you have to follow her to Timbuktu." Dick stated. He and Veronica have had a rocky past but he's grown to love her she's like the annoying little sister he never had but always wanted.

"Wise words from a decent man." Logan smiled giving knuckles to his best friend.

The music queued, out walked Veronica accompanied by Mac's younger brother Ryan. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of her, Lily always said red was Veronica's color and boy was she right. The bride's music sounded and everyone rose to their feet as Mac walked out accompanied by her father.

A string of awes were made as she walked down the aisle glowing from ear to ear. Mr. Mackenzie handed Mac off to Dick , they stood facing one another. Mac could see the tears swell up in Dicks eyes which caused her to get just as emotional.

Veronica and Logan exchanged smiles as she mouthed the words " I love you" to him. The bride and groom exchanged heartfelt vows when they finished there wasn't a dry eye in attendance. Logan handed Dick the rings, Dick slid the ring onto Mac's finger then she did the same.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The preacher recited and Dick happily obliged.

The newly remarried couple mingled with their guest for a bit before everyone decided to give them their privacy of course Logan and V stuck around.

"I'm really glad I was able to be apart of this wedding being that I missed the first one." Veronica spoke

"That makes two of us, what's a bride without her maid of honor?" Mac said to her BFF. "I just can't wait until I'm able to return the favor at your wedding" Mac teased

Everyone's eyes focused on Logan. "Hey don't look at me, I've proposed once already the balls in her court now." Logan said smiling

"The sooner you two get hitched the better, then you can finally pop out a few crime fighting spoiled rich kids. I've always wanted to be an uncle." Dick told the couple.

"And that's our cue to leave." Veronica said laughing as she hopped up to leave. "I will see you later, enjoy your night." She said giving Mac a hug goodbye

Logan said goodbye to the newlyweds and followed Veronica out the door.

"I'll meet you back at my house in a few, I have an errand to run." Logan said giving V a kiss as she got into her car.

"An errand huh...sounds suspicious but I'll allow it." She said jokingly giving him a kiss back. "Don't keep me waiting to long." She yelled out as she pulled off.

Logan watched her drive off before he made a phone call, then he got in his car and drove off in the other direction.

Logan made it to his home half an hour later not wanting to keep the love of his life waiting. When he walked into his room he saw her sprawled across the bed fast asleep in one of his shirts.

He gently brushed the hair out of her face causing her eyes to open. "Go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you." Logan said quietly

"Its fine I just wanted to take a power nap before you came home." Veronica said stretching. "Did you take care of those 'errands'. She said making air quotes

"As a matter if fact I did, which is why I need for us to be packed and ready for take off tomorrow afternoon." Logan said nonchalantly waiting for Veronica's reaction.

"Wait! Where are we going? We can't be away too long what about Mac and the baby? What if she needs me?" Veronica blurted out

"That's all taken care of, she and Dick are coming as well." Logan replied

"Well at least tell me where we're going Logan." She insisted

"Nope" he responded

"Logan I have to know, how else am I going to know what to pack if you won't tell me." She explained

"I myself am fine with you wearing absolutely nothing." Logan said as he pulled a pouting Veronica in for a passionate kiss. "Just pack the essentials anything you don't have we can get there." Logan told a still pouty Veronica

Veronica softened her facial expressions, for once in her life she was just going to go with the flow. She hated surprises but if Logan was going through all the trouble of trying to surprise her she'd give in.

"Fine from this point on I won't ask anymore questions about this secret rendezvous." Veronica said as she pretended to zip her mouth shut. "So about me wearing no clothes, does that offer still stand?" Veronica asked as she lifted the shirt over her head exposing her nakedness.

"Yes, yes it does." Logan spoke as he caressed her body while Veronica tried to undressed him. He had gotten to know every inch of her body knowing exactly what she liked and what made her breath hitch.

Logan watched her face as he slid inside her while she bit her lips. Minutes turn to hours as they find themselves exhausted and out of breath.

Logan watched her chest rise and fall as she exhaled rapidly. Almost in an instant Veronica was asleep in his arms. He couldn't wait for them to get to their destination, Veronica didn't know it but Logan was about to show her the time of her life.

**A/N Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad?" Veronica called out as she entered her fathers home.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." Keith Mars answered as Backup came slowly running towards Veronica. "Poor boy" she thought he was really getting old.

Veronica walked in the kitchen with her beloved dog in tow to greet her father who was sitting in his bathrobe reading the paper.

"I come home after a long week of wedding festivities and there you are lounging. What happened to the old Keith Mars who always had my breakfast waiting for me? I think you're losing it Dad. Hmm I wonder if I still have the brochure for that nice nursing home up the coast." Veronica snarked smiling at her father.

"I've really spoiled you kid." Keith said laughing at his daughters witty remark.  
" Check the microwave there's a plate inside for you." He told her shaking his head, even though she hasn't been staying there a lot he would always have a plate waiting for her just in case. Old habits die hard he figured.

"So...Logan's taking me to an undisclosed location idk for how long. So I decided to come home get some clothes and check on my old man before I was whisked off against my will." V informed her father as she finshed up her breakfast.

"I take it you two are back together? Keith asked.

"Yeah. I guess we are. I know you're probably not too thrilled about it but we love each other Dad." Veronica said looking down twiddling her thumbs.

" I'm not surprised nor upset, I'm actually relieved. Although you two can really bring the worst out in each other at times, I must say I've never seen anyone as dedicated and loyal to someone as Logan is to you. At first I didn't know what could have possibly possessed you to fall for a guy like him but i saw the spark between you two and I understood." Keith said giving V a smile.

"Wow! I was all prepared for you to flip you're lid." Veronica said startled. "I even had a speech planned and everthing to justify Logan's and I love for each other."

"You're not a kid anymore Veronica and believe it or not I actually like Logan, he's done a complete 360 and I commend him for that. I've come to terms and realized that someday you'd find a man who might love you more than I do. And sweetheart I've known for a long time that for you that guy is and will always be Logan Echolls. I'm just glad you finally figured it out." Keith said to his daughter

"You're absolutely right dad and I'm not letting him go, not this time. Someday I even plan to marry him." Veronica told her father smiling at the very thought of her and Logan tying the knot. "But don't worry pops you'll always be the number one guy in my heart."

Backup barked rather loudly obviously disapproving of Veronica's last statement.

"Whoa sorry boy you know you'll always be the number one pooch in my heart." Veronica said to Backup as she picked him up and he gave her a lick of approval.  
_

A couple hours into the flight and everyone but Logan had fallen asleep. Mac was reclined back comfortably in her chair with Dick resting on her belly. Veronica had curled up underneath Logan with his arms safely secured around her.

Logan noticed her beginning to shake and mumble something incoherently. "She must be having another bad dream" he thought to himself, Veronica had been having a few of those lately. He pulled her closer to him and whispered something in her ear and she began to relax again.

Five hours later they arrived to their destination. Everyone had fallen back asleep after being served lunch so Logan took it upon himself to get on the intercom and announce their safe arrival to his friends.

Logan cleared his voice then began "Ladies and gentleman if you would kindly wake your asses up and take a gander out of your windows you will see that we have reached our destination. Thank you for flying Echolls International." He spoke in a chipper voice.

Mac, Dick and V all awoke and were amazed as they peeped out their windows. The water was the prettiest blue they've set their eyes on. Everyone gathered their bags and walked off the plane removing their shoes first being that the plane was parked on a beach of some sorts.

They were greeted with drinks non-alcoholic of course, when they walked towards two beautiful woman. One holding the tray of drinks while the other was holding two envelopes.

"Welcome to Bora Bora." The women said in unison. "Please enjoy a complimentary drink courtesy of your stay at our resort. Now which one of you gentleman is Mr. Echolls?" The woman holding the envelopes spoke.

"That would be I" Logan answered accepting the envelope from the beautiful woman.

"And you sir must be Mr. Casablancas" The woman said handing Dick the other envelope. Inside are your bungalow keys and your all access passes to the resort. Follow us this way and we will show you to your bungalows."

Veronica and Mac couldn't help but laugh as the guys followed behind the beautiful woman like puppy dogs. Good thing they weren't the jealous type. Their bungalows were directly across from one another so the couples parted ways and agreed to meet up for dinner later on.

Mac was physically drained but still wanted to make the most of their time here. She knew this would probably be the last trip she'd be able to take before the baby arrives.

"Hey babe, you feeling okay?" Dick asked his wife.

"You mean besides the fact I look like a bloated dolphin and that your daughter is sitting directly on my bladder?" Mac questioned her husband

"And yet you still manage to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Just hang in there two more months and we'll be greeted by the sweet smile of our baby girl." Dick reassured his wife bending down to kiss her belly. "Now come lay down and I'll rub your feet like the wonderful husband I am." He smiled

"You really are an amazing man Dick, and you'll be an even more amazing dad." Mac said climbing into bed as her husband pampered her.

"This view is beyond amazing, just when I think I've seen it all you wow me all over again." Veronica said sliding up behind Logan kissing his neck.

"Anything to see your face light up, one can never grow tired of that." Logan said turning around and scooping her up to level the playing field. "Just say the word and I'll buy you the whole damn island." He told her in between kisses.

That's why Veronica loved Logan, he would do anything he could to make her happy. Even though he sometimes went a little overboard his heart was always on the right place. She didn't know why it took her so long to tell him she loved him out loud when their love was obvious to the both of them ever since the day he cried into her arms in the Neptune Grand lobby.

An hour and a half later an out of breath Veronica and Logan emerged from the sheets.

"You're insatiable woman! Next time let's try and make it to the bed." Logan smiled still trying to catch his breath. Veronica's sexual appetite seemed to grow more and more not that he was complaining or anything. Veronica was far from the shy and timid girl he first had sex with, now she was neither shy nor timid she was indeed a woman.

The couple showered just to reshower after another session of love making. Then finally got dressed to meet up with Dick and Mac for dinner at the resorts restaurant.

"There you guys are, I'm so hungry I was about to eat this stack of napkins. Shame on you for keeping a pregnant lady waiting." Mac teased

"We're sorry we got a bit uh tied up." Logan apologized while smirking at Veronica.

"Man I thought we were supposed to be the newlyweds, but I think you guys have us beat." Dick spoke as they all shared a laugh.

"While we're waiting for our meal to arrive. Mac and I thought you guys might want to know what name we decided on." Dick told V and Logan

"What do you guys think about Caleigh Anne Casablancas?" Mac asked the duo.

"I love it!" Logan and Veronica said in unison, then gave each other a look and started to laugh.

"Do you guys really like it, I won't be offended if you thought otherwise."  
Mac asked

"Mac dont fret we love it and little Caleigh Anne." Veronica smiled reassuring her BFF.

"Good now let's eat!" Mac said excitedly.

The foursome finished their meal then headed down to sit by the water where they laughed and reminisced. Everyone decided to go around and share their most embarrassing stories about Dick. And by the end of the night Dick had turned every variation of red.

"It's getting late and Mamas tired I think we're going to head back." Mac said sleepily.

"Yeah we should probably head back as well." Logan said. "Veronica has a big day ahead of her tomorrow" he told everyone.

"Wait, I do? What-" Veronica said before being interrupted by Logan.

"What happened to no queations asked and just going with the flow?" Logan asked her raising an eyebrow as Veronica pouted.

"We'll see you guys later on tomorrow, so take the time to enjoy some alone time as well as a spa day courtesy of me." Logan told Mac & Dick as he handed them their reservation card.

"Bro you're awesome!." Dick exclaimed bumping knuckles with Logan.

"Thanks Logan," Mac said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before she and Dick left.

"As for you Veronica Mars lets get you to bed preferably naked, prepare to have your mind blown tomorrow." Logan told his lover scooping her up and carrying her back to their bungalow.

**A/N Reviews are always welcomed, good or bad! Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Whats LoVe without a little drama thrown in right? Don't worry it's not much it gets back to the cuteness within a matter of paragraphs. No MaDi this chapter. I'm thinking I'll do another chapter or two then an epilogue. Until next time enjoy and comment :) !**

Logan couldn't help but worry about Veronica, he wanted to bring up his concerns about her nightmares resurfacing. She had two within an hours span last night , they needed to talk and they needed to do it today. Logan knew she'd either make some witty joke to avoid talking about it or become really defensive. And the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off especially since he put a lot of work into this trip.

"I thought you were going to join me in the shower." Veronica said interrupting Logans thoughts as she walked out of the bathroom nude and still slightly wet.

Veronica climbed into bed with him and laid her head on his chest. It took everything in Logan to not grab her and kiss every inch of her still soaking body. They laid quietly for a minute before Logan spoke, he just had to ask her about the dreams or his mind would explode.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me or are we going to pretend like your nightmares haven't returned." Logan asked Veronica calmly.

Veronica was taking back by his question and immediately became annoyed. "Yes I've had a few bad dreams, its no big deal I'm fine don't worry." Veronica answered getting up to put some clothes on no longer in the mood to fool around.

"Veronica I can't not worry , you know that especially knowing everything you went through. You said they stopped a few days after your last therapy session. You faced the demons and everything was good, so why are they back now?" Logan asked this time raising his voice just a tad.

"Logan I'm handling it, can we just not argue about this please." She pleaded.

Logan ran his hands through his hair obviously frustrated. "I don't want to argue about this either but I can't just let it go. If you don't want to talk to me about it I get it but you have to talk to someone. For fucks sake Veronica you can't handle everything on your own haven't you realized that!" He shouted

Veronica's emotions were all over the place, yes Logan was her boyfriend and yes he had rights to be worried but who the hell was he to tell her what to do? On the otherhand he really should know the truth, just when things were going good it could all come crashing down. Part of her just wanted to do what she does best...run.

"Earth to Mars are you even listening to me? I love you Veronica all I want to do is help you, and ask that you don't shut me out." Logan said lowering his tone after seeing tears swell in his lovers eyes.

She contemplated for a minute then wiped her tears that had now fallen.

"Remember the phone call I got a few nights ago?" V asked Logan.

Logan thought back remembering her excusing herself to take a call and when she came back something was off. Typical Veronica , she played it off but she was a terrible liar.

"Yeah I remember you brushing it off like it was nothing obviously you were lying, now spill." He retorted

She exhaled "It was my old captain back in Virginia." Veronica started only to stop again.

"Yeah and ?" Logan asked growing impatient.

"He called to let me know one of my attackers-." Veronica said starting to feel herself getting choked up. "One of my attackers and his attorney are trying to get his sentence retrailed, and reduced. They're claiming some bullshit defense about how I never announced myself as an agent so his sentence should be lighter and the kidnapping charge of an officer should be dropped! He received the maximum because I was a federal agent. What if some narrow minded judge actually let's this happen and he wins!, I can't go back and have to relive what happened all over again Logan." Veronica said all at once not noticing she was crying until Logan was wiping her tears.

Seeing her like this broke his heart he was suppose to protect her. If he had put up a fight the day she left him, he would've packed his bags and moved to Virginia with her. She would've never been in that situation in the first place because her job or not he would have made sure he had eyes on her during every undercover operation she was involved in.

"Look at me" Logan asked her calmly. "That will never happen but if it does I will kill that piece of shit myself." He said looking directly in her eyes and Veronica knew he was serious. There was no doubt in her mind that Logan would kill for her.

"I love you Veronica and we will get through this I promise." He stated kissing her passionately then wrapped her up in his arms and just let her cry while shedding a few himself.

Veronica had fallen asleep and when she awoke Logan's arms were still wrapped around her. To her and Logan's surprise she didn't have a nightmare.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked turning to face Logan.

"About two hours. Feeling a little better?" Logan asked her brushing the hair out of her face

"Yes I feel alot better actually, thanks to you." She said propping up on an elbow to face him. "Whenever I talk to you about what's wrong I always end up feeling better. You don't mind that I'm screwed up and slightly broken you love me anyway. Any other guy would have walked away from me a long time ago but not you. It might have taken me a few years but I get it now." Veronica said opening up to Logan.

"You finally get what?" Logan asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I get how you can love someone so much that when you think about your future you can't picture it without that person being apart of it." Veronica said hopping off the bed.

She knelt down in front of Logan.  
"Logan Echolls we fight, we breakup, we makeup but I can't see myself loving anyone but you. After all no one writes songs about the ones that come easy right?" She smiled then continued. "Would you do the honors in making me a happy woman and marry me? "Veronica asked Logan.

Logan was completely shocked, he had already planned on asking her to marry him but she beat him to the punch.

"Finally! Of course I'll marry you but under one condition." Logan said kissing her before he jumped up and went into his bag and pulled out a tiny box. "Only if you allow me to do the honors in placing this on your finger." He said opening the tiny box to reveal a 14 carat princess cut diamond ring.

Veronica's face lit up. "Logan it's beautiful! I love it!." She shrieked. "Wait were you planning to propose on this trip? Did I ruin something you had already planned ?" She asked

"Yes I was going to propose but you beat me to it. Don't worry your proposal was 100 times better than mine would've been. The only thing that matters is that we are now engaged." Logan stated as he kissed her forehead then slid the engagement ring onto her finger. "I know it's small but I promise to get you a bigger one." Logan told his fiancée

"Paws off my rock." she teased "Uh are we looking at the same ring because this one is just perfect." Veronica said kissing Logan passionately. "I cant wait to tell my dad! but first lets celebrate!" she said smiling as she started to undress herself.

Hours later the newly engaged couple emerged from the shower. They were truly happy with one another, the smiles plastered on their faces said it all. The happy couple got dressed to go to some secretive destination. Aside from the proposal he was planning Logan still had another surprise for Veronica.

They took a boat ride and an hour later they arrived to a big farm looking house on its own secluded island. Once there they were greeted by an elder man.

"Veronica this is my friend Josef. And Josef here has allowed us private access to his island and all of its contents." Logan explained.

Veronica stood with a confused look on her face. She couldn't figure out why they were there.

Logan led her around to the back of the house and Veronica's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"PONIES!" Veronica yelled slightly startling the ponies. She looked at Logan and the expression on her face was better than he expected. Ever since he's known her Veronica had always had this low key obsession with ponies. The bad ass petite blonde was secretly a marshmallow deep down.

"I'm guessing you like?" He asked teasingly

"Like!? I-I" Veronica stammered

"Veronica Mars speechless? That's a first." Logan said kissing her on the forehead. "Now I couldn't talk Josef into selling me them but for the day we can run wild and free like these beauties." He stated

Veronica was so overwhelmed she could cry, Logan has now fulfilled every fantasy she's ever had.

Over the next couple of hours the newly engaged couple groomed fed and rode horses. Logan had to almost drag Veronica out of the stables but she insisted she said goodbye to each individual pony and horse. He arranged for them to have dinner on the boatride back while watching the sunset. Neither spoke as the sun settled down it was such a beautiful silence that they didn't want to break. Instead they shared a kiss while Logan stroked Veronica's hair as they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day the couples met for breakfast one last time before they departed from the island. Mac and Dick noticed their bffs being extra lovey dovey. Mac also noticed Veronica had a certain glow to her this morning but she couldn't figure out what from. That was until Veronica reached over to grab the pitcher of orange juice while intentionally flashing her engagement ring in the process.

"Is that what I think it is on your finger!" Mac screamed rather loudly.

"Oh this old thing it's just something Logan had lying around." Veronica teased flashing her ring again.

"O-M-G! Congratulations, I knew it! When? How?" Mac managed to get out in between shrieks. "I can't wait to start planning!"

"Congrats bro! I knew you'd popped the question again sooner or later." Dick said bumping knuckles with his pal

"Actually she proposed to me this time. But I accepted only under one condition, she had to let me have the privilege of placing the ring on her finger." Logan said beaming proudly then leaned over to kiss his fiancée.

The guys branched off and began their own conversations Dick wanted to offer Logan so marriage advice. While the girls headed down to the beach to engage in some girl talk. If you were to tell either of them that 10 years ago they'd be the wife and fiancée of the two biggest jackasses Neptune High had ever seen, well Veronica might have tased you.

"Can you believe it Veronica?" Mac asked while staring at the peaceful scene in front of them.

"Believe what?" V replied

"You know that we'd be here with those two, like how did we get so lucky? It still doesn't seem real but when I feel Caleigh kick I know it's the real deal." Mac said smiling, rubbing her oversized belly.

Honestly Veronica always did see herself with Logan, he had always been the guy for her. She and everyone else knew, even those on the outside looking in could tell. With Duncan she felt like she was just going through the motions there was no doubt she loved him but she was far from being in love with him. Leo, Troy, and poor Piz well they were just casualties of Hurricane Veronica, it was Logan then, now, and forever.

"I always dreamt that one day Logan and I would reach this point in our relationship. We've been on this rocky rollercoaster for ten plus years but now its actually gonna happen!" Veronica said smiling widely. "Now you and Dick on the other hand no! Not never not in a million years. But to my surprise you guys are wonderful together who would have known. But I think the real question is how did they get so lucky? I think we deserve some credit after all we helped mold the two former jackasses into a decent human beings." Veronica chuckled.

"We have all come a long way especially you and Dick. There was a time where we couldn't get Dick to be alone with you, he was always afraid you'd steal his soul or something." Mac laughed recalling the way Dick used to instinctually fear Veronica.  
"But I must say the two of you have somehow managed to bypass insults and go straight to hugs, who would've known?" Mac said causing her and Veronica to laugh.

Shortly after Veronica noticed Mac wincing a little. "Are you okay?" V asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, Caleigh's just a little fussy she's kicking up a storm. I think it's from the orange juice she's obviously not a fan." Mac lied not wanting to cause alarm.

Veronica was still concerned although Mac said she was fine. The pain written on Macs face obviously stated she was in way more pain then she led on.

"Let's get you back to your room so you can rest." Veronica told her

"I'm fine V really." Mac said agitated. She knew Veronica meant well but she hated when people made such a fuss over her.

"You have two options, either I take you back to the bungalow myself or I'll call Dick to escort you. Your call Mac." Veronica said sternly

"Fine lets go" Mac relented.

Veronica stayed with Mac while she slept until Dick returned. Mac made her promise not to tell Dick about her being in pain because he would fret. Although she didn't want to, Veronica kept her promise to Mac after seeing that her pain had subsided. Besides she had an appt over the phone with Dr. D in half an hour that she needed to mentally prepare for. Logan made her promise that she talk to Dr. D about the nightmares and she was going to do just that.

Everyone packed up their belongings around noon and headed to Logan's awaiting plane. Logan and Veronica cuddled up and began watching an in flight movie. While Dick and Mac slept with Dick lying on her tummy of course.

They landed back in Neptune roughly seven hours later. Logan already had a limo awaiting for them when they arrived. While getting up to stretch her limbs Veronica noticed a painful expression written across Mac's face. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Mac what's wrong?" Veronica asked rushing over.

"Macky!" Dick cried out as Mac fell to her knees.

"I-t-It's the baby! Please don't let me lose my baby Veronica!" Mac cried out looking up at Veronica before she lost consciousness.

Everyone broke out into a panic but Logan managed to stay calm. He instructed their driver to get them to the nearest hospital ASAP! Logan calmed everyone, he figured the more they panicked the more it would cause Mac to freak out. For once he was actually the voice of reason in the situation.

They arrived to Neptune Memorial within minutes, Mac and Dick were rushed into the maternity ward. Being that Dick was the father he was the only one allowed in the room with Mac. Veronica was a complete mess, she paced the floor frantically until Logan pulled her into his arms. Once safely in his arms she allowed her tears to fall.

"Everything will be ok I promise you. The doctors know what their doing all we can do know is wait and let them handle it." Logan whispered softly to her as he stroked her hair.

Veronica was amazed at how calm Logan was and not only that but the way he took charge. She knew there was a reason she loved that man so much. Logan felt like he had to stay strong for everyone else but on the inside he was just as frightened.

No one wanted to give them any info being that they weren't family which was far from the truth. Mac's parents were out of town helping her little brother get settled into his dorm. Veronica gave them a call butit would still be hours before they would arrive. Logan and V waited in the lobby for hours before the doctor finally came walking out. They took a deep breath and rose to their feet as the doctor informed them of Mac and baby Caleigh Anne's faith.

**A/N Please review I absolutely love the feedback! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Logan & Veronica?" The doctor asked nearing them both.

"Yes." They both replied in unison

"My name is Dr. Kennison, I'm Mrs. Casablancas' doctor." He stated then removed his face mask.

"How is Mac? Can we see here?" Veronica asked anxiously.

"Mrs. Casablancas suffered from what we call Placental Abruption. In order to stop the bleeding we had to perform an emergency C-Section." Dr. Kennison said

"But she's okay right? She and Caleigh are fine right?" Logan butted in.

"Baby Caleigh is as healthy as a horse, 10 fingers and toes." The doctor explained.

Relief washed over both Logan and V's face.

"However Mrs. Casablancas suffered a tremendous amount of blood loss. She's stable but she's more than likely going to need a blood transfusion. Which leads me to ask the both of you if you are willing to subject to blood test. The sooner we find a match for your friend the better." Dr. Kennison finished.

"Of course we will, anything for Mac and Dick. Just show us where to go and we'll do it." Veronica said speaking for her and Logan.

While they waited for the results the duo headed to the nursery to meet their niece/godchild. She was the most precious thing they had set eyes on. To be just a few hours old she already had a head full of blonde hair. A trait she obviously inherited from Dick.

After seeing Caleigh they went to Mac's room to check on her and Dick. They nudged open the door to see Dick asleep at Macs side holding her hand.

Veronica gently touched his back causing him to turn around. It was obvious he had been crying, his eyes were a little bloodshot.

"Hey guys." He said managing a small smile.

"How you holding up man?" Logan asked sincerely.

"Honestly? I could use a drink." He said mustering up a light chuckle. "Having your wife roam in and out of consciousness and seeing your kid born all in the past couple of hours is kind of emotional and scary." Dick said kissing Macs hand before standing up.

Before Logan or Veronica could respond to what Dick had said, Dr. Kennison walked in.

"I have some good news, the both of you seem to be a match for Mrs. Casablancas." He said smiling.

"Well then I'll do it, like I said before anything for Mac." Veronica said eager to have her best friend back in action.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Miss Mars." The doc said stopping her in her tracks.

"Why the hell not? You just said I was a match." Veronica raised her eyebrow a little confused.

"Pregnant women are not permitted to donate blood." He informed.

The mouths of Dick, Logan, and especially Veronica were now agape. Sure she and Logan both wanted kids this was just a complete and utter shock.

"Pregnant!?" Veronica shouted.

"I'm guessing you weren't aware. It is fairly early but yes the blood work that came back definitely indicates that you are about 3 weeks along." Dr. Kennison said looking over the paperwork.

Logan rushed over and kissed his fiancée and now mother of his unborn child passionately.

"This is a shock to both of us but before we celebrate, lets get Mac up and running." Logan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Veronica smiled while holding her stomach as Logan followed the doctor to the examine room.

A couple of hours later the blood transfusion was complete and Mac was starting to come around.

She eventually was up and talking, she was still kind of groggy but she was up and that was a good thing.

Dick brought in baby Caleigh to meet her mommy for the first time. Mac was in love, and by the way Caleigh latched onto Mac she obviously knew she was now in her mothers arms.

"Okay I know everyone's excited to see me up but you all seem to be extra happy. What did I miss something? Did Caleigh spit up on me and I not know it?" Mac questioned sounding like her old self again.

"How do you feel about mini marshmallows?" Veronica asked smiling.

"I guess they're okay what does that have to do with anything?" Mac asked confused.

"Well Logan and I will be the proud owner of one in say nine months or so." Veronica said nonchalantly.

Mac had a puzzled look on her face, which quickly turned into excitement.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" She spoke excitedly. Causing Caleigh to stir in her arms.

"Yes you are. We didn't find out until the blood work we had done to see if we were a match for you came back." Logan smiled.

"It looks like we've been blessed with three miracles today. My daughter was born, my wife overcame a big obstacle, and now the two of you've been blessed with a baby of your own." Dick stated.

"I think I'll second that drink you mentioned early." Logan said causing everyone to chuckle.

The foursome talked for hours about their plans for parenthood and whether or not their kids would have a bond like the one they shared.

Eventually they all fell asleep, Dick managed to fit himself in the bed next to Mac with Caleigh on his chest. Logan and Veronica were asleep in the empty bed next to Mac's, this time Logan was the one with his head resting on his lovers growing belly.

**A/N: Sooo...how'd you like? I was thinking about ending it here. Do you all think I should do an epilogue or is this ending okay? Leave me feedback and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time maybe :)**


End file.
